


bedtime

by strawberrySouda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, Carrying, M/M, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: when bokuto goes to lay oikawa down, he freezes. oikawa is fast asleep in his arms. he doesn't really want to disturb him, but he would very much rather be cuddling him. begrudgingly, he puts oikawa down, knowing it'll probably wake him up.--i'm still soft over bkoi and i will force all of you to endure my pain
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou (Implied), Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	bedtime

kuroo starts talking about how cute akaashi is when he's sleeping again, and bokuto starts pulling out what he calls the "sleepykawa folder" of pictures as he always does in response. it's his own little way of saying "checkmate"; oikawa is definitely cuter, no matter what kuroo says. 

bokuto is slowly scrolling through the pictures and looking pointedly at kuroo when oikawa enters the room. in his determination to prove kuroo wrong, bokuto doesn't notice him until he drops down next to him and curls into his side, which is when he drops his phone in surprise and gasps softly. "baby!" he wraps his arm around oikawa and holds him close. "hi," he murmurs, smiling. oikawa hums, eyelids drooping.

kuroo looks at them flatly. "gay," he deadpans. bokuto gives him a  _ look _ , but oikawa laughs softly.

"a bit," he says. bokuto gazes at oikawa so fondly that kuroo quite genuinely believes he may throw up.

"bedtime?" bokuto asks gently, even though it's the middle of the afternoon. oikawa nods, and this time kuroo really gags. bokuto glares at him. "akaashi."

even though all bokuto did was say his boyfriend's name, kuroo nearly chokes. "that's different!" once he finally regains his composure, he clears his throat. "that's  _ different _ ."

bokuto makes a face. "is it really?"

"...yes."

"sure."

"it  _ is. _ "

"ladies, you're both pretty," oikawa mumbles.

kuroo snorts. "well, clearly you're gonna be busy with this absolute baby, so i'm gonna head out."

"aw, okay," bokuto pouts. "i'll see you later, then!" as soon as kuroo is gone, he turns back to oikawa and starts peppering his face with soft kisses. oikawa giggles, and he swears his heart melts into a puddle in his chest. he nuzzles oikawa's cheek. "sleepy?" oikawa nods, and bokuto scoops him up easily, standing and carrying him to the bedroom.

when bokuto goes to lay oikawa down, he freezes. oikawa is fast asleep in his arms. he doesn't really want to disturb him, but he would very much rather be cuddling him. begrudgingly, he puts oikawa down, knowing it'll probably wake him up.

to his surprise, oikawa remains asleep and ignorant, just curling in on himself. bokuto could probably cry, and he will if he isn't careful. he lays down behind oikawa and pulls him close, wrapping around him and burying his face in the top of his head. "i love you," he mumbles, although he knows oikawa won't hear him.

oikawa presses back against him, though, and bokuto gets the feeling he knows anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway stan bkoi


End file.
